Juliette Saint Claire
History Growing up in Luperion had taught Juliette a lot of lessons that she would later work to undo. From a young age she had always been somewhat distant from other people, never really putting in the effort to maintain friendships, always preferring her solitude. The only exception to this was her older sister Ashelia, whom was one of the only people she cared about growing up. Naturally gifted with a sword and extremely agile and athletic, when her sister was sent off, Juliette began training at an academy at the behest of her parents. Not wanting her talents to go to waste running their mining business, they set her on the path to being a guard for one of the packlords, not picky which one would take her up as any would improve their image and hopefully give them the social push needed. For years she kept up her training. Ashelia had stopped sending letters and it was later believed that she was dead. This had caused Juliette to dedicate herself wholly to the path set for her, honing her skills as best she could. Over the course of the last year of her official training, Juliette started hearing some rumors and stories from the traders coming from Haven, stories of a particular bard. As she heard more and more about the bard, she started to get this nagging feeling that she needed to see them. As the coincidences started piling up, Juliette became certain that this person was her sister whom she believed to have perished. With her training over, and enrollment as a candidate for a packlords personal guard coming up, she made the first spontaneous decision of her life. Taking only a small bag of clothing and the money should could scrape together without bringing about suspicion, she made her way to Haven where this person was said to reside. She had questions and things she needed to sort out if her suspicions proved true, driven largely by anger and guilt. Appearance Quite short in stature, Juliette is hardly an example of intimidation standing only 5'1" with a fairly petite frame weighing just over one hundred pounds. Despite her small size, her training and exercise as a knight and gymnast have given her a rather toned and firm figure. With deep royal blue hair, and green emerald like eyes, she tends to draw more looks than she's comfortable with. Her clothing is usually fairly utilitarian in appearance, though lately she's been trying more 'frivolous' things such as jewelry and dresses. Her armor is a shimmering silvery set of plate armor with some gold and red trimming and embroidered designs and blazons, the bottom portion of the suit being a plated skirt and thigh high greaves to allow her to make use of her natural agility more than the average suit of plated armor.. Complete with a heavy shield of similar design, the armor has the effect of making her look a little larger than she actually is. Personality Juliette tends to come off as rude and standoffish, tending to keep quiet in most situations, only speaking up if something she feels is important wasn't said. Not one for words, she tends to let her actions convey her emotions. Rarely feeling uncomfortable or awkward, Juliette see's no issue with a blank stare as a response to a question or situation, much to the irritation of many. Friends [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia Saint Claire']] - "I still can't figure out how she gets so much done while seeming to never be doing anything." Juliette's older sister whom she sought out to reconnect with. Juliette now serves as her guard, despite being told many times that she wasn't. Juliette takes her time to secure her older sisters favor and safety. Driven by feelings of guilt and regret, she has dedicated herself to Ashelia completely. Lately she's eased up a bit, trying to have more fun at Ashelia's request, which is more like incessant heckling than an polite request. Gregory and Anna Saint Claire - '"Mom and dad... I love them dearly of course. Despite the error of their ways." Her biological parents, Juliette loves and has no real ill feelings towards them, though she is very upset with the way they treated her older sister. Having not spoken to them since she disappeared to seek out her sister, Juliette worries about their eventual reunion and how that will play out. [[Ishiyama Kenji|'Ishiyama Kenji]] - "If there was ever someone who was too humble, it'd be him." Friend and something of a mentor, though she never actually attended any classes. Juliette has great respect for Kenji and appreciates his reserved and friendly demeanor. He forged her weapon for her even though he had retired that portion of his life, claiming it was still a hobby. Even still, she saw it as something of a favor and is what initiated her desire to maintain the relationship. Lilah - "Why she chose to come to me and guide me is something I'll never understand." Lilah is a Lyrakien from the wilds of Elysium that helps to guide Juliette as her powers over the positive and negative forces grow. Serving as friend and protector as well, there is something off about Lilah that Juliette can't quite place. Enemies Juliette has yet to come across anyone to invoke her ire to the point of holding a grudge.Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character